


The Booji Fanfic: Rewritten

by Queen_0_Fluff, Sushipillar



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mario is not a dick, Protective Mario, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, So will warnings, crackfic, im sorry, ngl im not sure how this'll go, tags will be updated as things progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_0_Fluff/pseuds/Queen_0_Fluff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushipillar/pseuds/Sushipillar
Summary: A while ago, me and my friend made a fanfiction about Luigi x King Boo on discord. It was written in a sentence to sentence-like manor, and anyone else from the server could join in. It was originally posted on Wattpad, and died. Recently, we decided to revive it.To any die-hard mario fans: I am truly sorry.Currently on Hiatus
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi, Luigi & Mario (Nintendo)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Respect the Drip, Karen

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles will be weird because this is supposed to be a crackfic

Evershade Valley was well known as the land of the ghosts. It wasn't home to many aside from them, not that there was room. Five well known mansions contained the hundreds of spirits that roamed, under the curious watch of professor E. Gadd and the light of the dark moon. A small home on the edge of the valley housed the younger of the Mushroom Kingdom's heroic brothers, Luigi, and his pet and companion Polterpup. Unknown to even the Professor and green ghost hunter, an older mansion dwelled deep in the fog, an old and long forgotten mansion from back when Luigi first found himself swept up in the chaos. The original manor, home to their greatest of foes, the boos, and of course...their newly escaped King.

King Boo wandered the halls of the old building, the interior vastly differing in upkeep. He often glanced out the windows, peering through the fog and out towards the rest of the world outside, a slightly bitter feeling within. Twice. Twice he'd been foiled, locked away in a painting. All was well for them now, while he had to keep somewhat low just so that doctor wouldn't bother him. He paused his ainless strolling, focusing intently on the figure that could just barely be seen through the fog. He recognized that shape, and allowing himself to become invisible to the eye he left the mansion to draw closer towards the particular green figure and his pup.

They were just passing by, of course, walking and entirely unaware the mansion or the boos were even there. Luigi felt nervous nonetheless as he glanced around at his surroundings, as one never knew when a particularly spirited ghost would decide to pop in for a prank. He had no idea that he was being watched, by his foe nonetheless.

The spectral dog bounded forward happily, occasionally leaping into the ground only to shoot up beside him with an excited bark. Luigi couldn't help but laugh, he'd grown to love the little guy over the course of time after the Dark Moon's restoration. He pressed on, deciding just to venture just a little further than he normally would during his walks. Yet as he carried on he noticed that lurking feeling wouldn't go away...and that left him frightened.

King Boo loomed behind for just a little longer, his glare lightening up as he thought to himself. 'He's kind of pathetic, isn't he?' he asked himself. 'He's normally so scared...but he can be brave too. Surprisingly. I can't help but admire that about him, facing me twice and...s o m e h o w... beating me.'

King Boo shook his head, attempting to forget his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking that about his enemy, but he just....  
Couldn't.  
He couldn't stop himself from thinking about his eyes, and how they'd light up each time he'd won a fight, or how cute he looked when he was asleep. He'd wondered what it'd be like to be friends with the small green man.   
Sometimes he wondered what it'd be like to hold his hand, to lean in and-  
Snapping back to reality, he scurried to try and catch up to Luigi, who was now at quite a distance.

As he drew near again he realized a few things. First, of course, this was his rival, and at this very second he could easily overpower him and capture the green brother. Second...he'd been following him for a good ten minutes now, and his mind was only wandering further and further from his original purpose...what was it again? King Boo found he couldn't recall, and almost sighed audibly in his annoyance.   
All rivals watched their opponents, right? This wasn't weird at all. Thats..not why he was here but it's an excuse at least. "What am I even doing-?" he asked himself, freezing when he realized he'd spoken aloud.

Of course, when Luigi had stopped and looked around with terror in his expression-that voice he knew all too well...he'd seen nothing.

He wanted to shout. Something along the lines of "show yourself, bastard!" Or "come out you prick!"  
But, as always, Luigi let his fear take over him. He ran back the way he came, checking behind himself to see if Polterpup was following along. Arriving at the end of the fog, he slowed, and allowed himself to catch his breath.

"W-What was that-?" The green plumber mumbled to himself once he determined it was safe. "It can be him, E.Gadd sealed him-" He paused, backing up his statement, "well, uh...I guess that isnt reliable. But t-that means-" He hated the idea that the King of the Boos was free and-even worse- possibly stalking him. 

It wasn't stalking.  
At least, thats what King Boo told himself.


	2. Many thoughts, Head full

Later that evening, King Boo found himself back in the old manor, almost restless now as his head wouldn't shut up. His mind was scattered, but everything from thought to feeling focused solely on one man. He couldn't understand why he felt so drawn to the damn plumber, he hated the guy yet he felt that sense of respect and even admiration for his actions.  
He could recall every infuriating moment Luigi succeeded in getting closer, every solved puzzle and battle and those sickeningly sweet endings. But he could remember that look in his eye, fearful but determined, as he fought his way through not once, but twice to save his brother. He remembered the side adventures and parties he'd reluctantly attended, how happy he looked and how much fun he had been having.

A small part of him wishes he could see that look more often.  
King Boo shook his head. What was wrong with him? Luigi was his enemy, they were supposed to hate eachother  
Right....?  
King Boo sighed, and decided a cup of tea would help. Despite being a ghost, he could injest food, as could the other Boos.  
He made his way to the manor's kitchen, and started to prepare a cup. 

The other boos said nothing as he passed by, of course they'd keep quiet judging by the expression on their rulers face. He appeared angry, and god knows what happened to those who bothered him in such a mood.  
He continued to dwell on the subject, distracting him as frustration wove its way in. He barely had time to register he'd almost knocked over the kettle, and probably would've cursed if he hadn't stopped it in time.  
What the hell did he do to him, thought the King.

Meanwhile, across the valley, a certain green-overall wearing plumber was laying in his bed, going over the events that had occured earlier that day.  
"It couldn't have been him....could it?" He muttered. "If it was, what does that mean for us?" Ever since he left the forest, Luigi had been worrying about the safety of his friends.  
As he was coming up with an escape plan, he heard the door open.  
"Luigi, i'm back!" Mario called.  
The taller male left his room, greeting his brother with a smile.  
"Hello Mario!" 

Mario was glad to see his brother, he was a little tired from his usual routine of 'save the princess'...to this day he has no clue why Peach hasn't done anything to stop it. Despite this he didn't show it as he shut the door and walked over. "Hey bro, what'd yo-ack!" He was cut off my the sudden blur of spectral white, and next he knew he was on the ground with a proud looking polterpup staring down.  
"Hey, no-!" Luigi called as he shooed the ghostly dog off, helping him back up. "Seems pretty excited today, did you two go out or something?" The older of the two chuckled. "Yeah, actually. Went for a walk around the valley." Luigi replied, eyes drifting away as the odd feeling reminded him of the strangeness of it all. Mario noticed the others expression and grew concerned; it seemed as though the other was hiding something.

"Luigi, you okay?" He reached out to comfort his brother if needed, but Luigi waved his hand away. "Yeah im fine...just...thinking." Luigi glanced over at a picture of him and E.Gadd, taken shortly after he first defeated King Boo.  
Mario noticed this, and put his hand on Luigi's shoulder. "Luigi, i'm fine bother. Boo's captured, and I assume he's not coming back."

"I... thought so too but...I don't know, during our walk I felt like there was someone there...watching me. I-I thought it was one of the ghosts but I..." The story was tumbling out like a broken dam. He couldn't help but worry now. "I know it was his voice, Mario. I think he might of-"  
Mario interrupted him. "Luigi, breathe. It's okay- he may have gotten out once but he hasn't done anything this time. Maybe he's out or maybe he's not but hey, maybe he's finally given up. Bowser should take notes from him really." He chuckled at the last comment, attempting to cheer the other up

Luigi giggled a bit. Mario started to walk Luigi to the kitchen. "Lets get you some tea, yeah?" Luigi nodded, allowing himself to be lead by Mario.

Throughout the rest of the day, Mario continued to check up on Luigi, making sure he was okay. Luigi always said he was, but Mario knew his brother like the back of his hand, and he knew that something was plaguing his mind.  
Tucking himself in, Mario makes a mental note to visit E.Gadd the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say
> 
> The plots starting to brew ;)
> 
> (Haha tea pun :P)


	3. The Force Awakens

"You really sure you're fine?" Asked one of the Boos the following morning. King Boo shot him a frustrated glare, before snapping back with a sharp "Just fine, shut up already." There was a moment of silence before he re-evaluated his words. "Sorry-I'm fine, okay? Gather the others and...find someone to bother I guess. Cause some chaos." The boo thought it over, piping up with "What about the green one? It's been too quiet for him recently."   
King Boo's expression almost seemed to soften at the mention of the man. "No-! No...I want to deal with him myself. It's never worked every other time." He decided, and the Boo left with a quick nod. King Boo turned back to the window, questioning why he suddenly decided to protect his foe.   
No, not protect. He said he'd deal with him. Maybe if he did that, got it out of the way...maybe it'd stop. Whatever was happening to him, it was connected to Luigi.

Mario woke at the sound of his alarm. Shutting it off, he got out of bed, grumbling to himself about how stupid it was that he had to get up on his day off. It was then that he remembered Luigi's behaviour, and how he planned to go talk to E.Gadd. 

By the time Mario was about to leave, Luigi had woken up. He stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.   
"Morning Mario." He muttered, stepping into the kitchen to get himself breakfast.  
"Mornin'" Mario responded. "Im off to the store, need anything?" He asked. It seemed like a good cover-up, and he did plan to go there on his way back anyways.  
"No, have fun." Luigi's voice was chipper, Mario guessed he stole some of the coffee he'd made. He didn't dwell on it much though, as he reminded himself of where he was going, and who he was going to see.  
Stepping out of the home, Mario made his way down the path and to the place where the Boos resided.

Mario wandered down the same path Luigi had that night, keeping his eyes open. The further into the valley he went, the darker and eerier it became. Night was almost eternal here, a fact Mario would question if not for the constant presence of the Dark Moon. The other spirits would behave as long as it was in the sky, so it made sense that the night would linger if the moon did.   
A thick layer of fog had settled around Mario, and he shivered a little as nerves started to get to him. He never understood what the doctor and his brother-the well known scaredy cat, although his deeds said otherwise-liked about the place. Despite this, he intended to press on, knowing E. Gadd's lab wasn't that far...if his judgement served correct. However, he froze as a familiar looking figure seemed to drift past him. It paused as well, turning to look at him as Mario stared in a stunned silence.  
"Well, if it isn't Mushroom Kingdom's famous hero. I'd thought you'd learn by now to not wander off on your own." Mocked King Boo. "It's been awhile, enjoying life outside a painting? I could say the same. Being stuck in there is really claustrophobic, wouldn't you agree? Of course...old habits die hard." As the Boo drew closer Mario took a step back, glaring at the other as he prepared to strike. "Today's your lucky day though, it's not you I'm after. Think it's time I made things easy for myself-"

"Why?" 

The question stunned King Boo, what did he mean, why?  
King Boo figured he must have looked a bit confused, as Mario proceeded to ask again, "Why are you letting me go?"  
King Boo felt his shoulders relax, strange, he hadn't noticed he'd tensed up. "Simple, your not who i'm after."  
A look of anger crossed over Mario's face. "Leave Luigi alone, you bastard!" King Boo jumped a bit, he'd never known Mario for swearing.   
"I will, if he does the same." King Boo floated closer to Mario, stopping once he saw him take another step back. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for E. Gadd, not that you need to know. Besides, I found the answer I needed." Mario snapped back in response. King Boo almost eyerolled at the others attitude. "Had your doubts I was out? Well, surprise. Y'know, speaking of your brother he was here the other day. You two have a bad habit of wandering into these kinds of things." Despite half the things being purely aimed at bugging the other, King Boo felt impatient. He had just wanted to do this and get over his weird behavior. Although...Mario was Luigi's brother. As much as he'd rather not ask him, he could have an idea what was going on. 

"You'd better not try anything, Boo. It'll get you nowhere."

"Don't worry, I have no intentions to hurt you or your brother." The king assured.  
"Then what do you want?" Mario spat.  
The king thought for a moment. What did he want? A part of him wanted to shoo Mario away, to tell him and Luigi to never return. Another part of him felt sad at that thought. Despite popular belief, he loved messing with the plumber. Plus, he had these feelings he needed to work out, and the small green man might have the answers he needed.  
He floated close to Mario, so he was leaning over him.  
"I'd like to see Luigi."


	4. King Boo has feelings??? (Not Clickbait)

"I find it hard to believe you only want to talk after two times of this." Mario retained his defiant stance as King Boo sighed. "And yet you let Bowser see Peach often enough that your 'quest' is more of a chore." The Boo retorts, smirking when the red brother seemed to cringe. "Alright, Alright. But why do you want to talk to him?" Mario questioned. 

"Because...I'm not sure, actually. I just...want to, I guess. Don't worry, the chances of him ending up in a painting is roughly 25%" with a careless wave King Boo started towards the Brother's home, Mario rushing after him shouting about the odds not being zero. 

Luigi had finally begun to relax. He had his favourite book, drink, and pup to keep him quiet, and the usual silence was extremely welcoming. It was a picture perfect scenario, and Luigi sat back in his chair ready to enjoy. That is, until there was a knock at the door. As he got up Luigi couldn't help but feel...oddly worried. It was a cold feeling, a familiar one he'd rather not be experiencing as he grasped the door knob.

Opening the door, Luigi was more than suprised to see King Boo floating on his doorstep with Mario running behind. Doing his best to look intimidating, he glared at the boo.  
"What do you want?" He spat.  
"Relax, Relax, I don't want to hurt you Luigi." King Boo put up two arms, as if to defend himself. By now, Mario had caught up, and was glaring at King Boo, but he didn't seem concerned.  
"Mario, what the fuck?" Luigi turned to his brother. Mario shrugged.  
"He says he just wants to talk, Luigi." He glared up at the Boo. "He won't hurt us, not if I have any say about it."

Smirking just slightly, King Boo couldn't help the comment he made. "Bold words for the one who got caught twice." He was aware of the two brothers hardened expressions, Mario himself seeming a little embarrassed on top of it. "Your brother is right, though. I don't plan on hurting any of you. This is just a conversation, if you'll allow it." 

Despite the calm demeanor King Boo was a little nervous. What do you say in this situation? What was he thinking, coming here? He didn't know what he would say and hope the right words just came to him, since so far that seemed like it wasn't quite working.

"Fine." Luigi agreed, though he seemed quite anxious himself. He did not like the fact King Boo was here of all places, he could easily overpower the both of them since Luigi lacked E. Gadds invention.

Luigi moved, allowing King Boo to enter, followed by Mario. They sat down, Luigi and Mario taking the couch while King Boo took the chair.   
"Well, what brings you here?" Luigi tried to be civil.

King Boo had decided long ago that there was no way to say this that didn't sound weird. So he decided to spill what he knew, and hope it'd make sense to the brothers.  
"Luigi I- I've been having some strange feelings recently." He paused, attempting to think of how to put this next part into words, "Whenever i'm around you I- I can't help but notice the pride and determination in your eyes and im feeling things that I shouldn't be feeling." King Boo stopped, waiting for the brother's response.

Luigi was surprised to hear this. It was...almost exactly the opposite of what he expected to hear. He didn't even have a response at the moment, it was a little confusing to him too, and he glanced over to his brother subtly. Mario seemed just as surprised as he was, but something in his expression said he'd figured out more than the other two in the room. 

King Boo sensed the awkwardness, and felt frustrated. "What...what I mean is...I respect you and while I'm aware we've had differences-"  
"Sure, you could call them that." Cut in Mario briefly, not loud enough to interrupt but loud enough to be heard. "-right, well I'm trying to say I'm willing to put all that aside and get along as...friends...or something." 

Friends. Sounded safe enough, King Boo figured. Course, he wouldn't be entirely 'good', hell no he had standards. But... perhaps full scale takeovers and revenge plots can be put aside for now for his friend. Though...a small part of him felt a little hurt at the word and he wasn't sure why.

Luigi considered this. While he was suspicious, he did have to admit the pros outweighed the cons.  
Plus, if he was being honest, he wouldn't mind being the Boo's friend.  
"Alright, we can be friends." King Boo was about to speak up when Luigi cut him off. "But, you are to leave my kingdom alone. And you are to harm no-one else, understood?"   
King Boo nodded. "I understand."

Luigi stood. "Great, i'll see you around then." He lead King Boo to the door and opened it up for him.

As he left, he felt Mario's glare on him.

"Yeah, see you around I suppose." King Boo called back as he went off into the night. He sighed, that did not go as he thought it would. But that was fine, in time things will figure themselves out. But for now...he'd better figure out how he'd explain the change of plans to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters in and were already in the friendzone lets go bois


	5. E.Gladd to see you

Walking through the fog, King Boo was starting to piece together an explanation when he was startled by an all to familar voice,  
"King Boo, is that you?" The voice of E.Gadd rang through the fog, as it was the only sound that could be heard. Other than the crunching of leaves under his feet, but thats besides the point.  
"Yes, its me. What do you want?" The King called.

"Where were you?" The man asked. King Boo contemplated telling him- eventually coming to the conclusion that he should.  
"I went over to Mario's and made peace with Luigi."

The old scientist seemed surprised at that. "You did what?!" After a moment of what seemed like pondering, he continued. "Well, good for you then! Things will be a lot quieter now that there's no more takeovers. Though I'm gonna miss having my full collection-" King Boo rolled his eyes at the comment, course the old man would rather he be a painting. Fair enough, all things considered. 

"Well, I'm not saying it's going to be all quiet." Course not, he was the leader of the boos, who were well known for chaos. Besides as long as he didn't harm anyone he'd always have a backup if things didn't work out.

"Well, a man can dream." E.Gadd started to walk back to his place of residence. King Boo followed, doing his best to ignore the awkward silence that followed.

It was heavy, and King Boo considered finding the dumbass who said silence was golden and throw him into the sun. Before long they reached the old manor, and without much more than a simple farewell King Boo was off again. He felt relieved, not only to be out of that situation but to be where he was. 

Heading inside, he noticed how empty the manor was. The other boos must have still been out causing whatever mischief they planned, so he'd have the place to himself for awhile.

He floated upstairs, flopping down on his bed. He started to go over the days events, replaying everything in his mind. Only now did it hit him,

He and Luigi were friends.

He didn't know what to do now. Does he invite him over? Do they just...not talk? The kings never really had a friend before, not counting the boos he ruled over. This was a new experience for him.

He hopes it would be a welcome one.


	6. Mario Kart, wHEEEE!

A few days later King Boo found himself with a letter from the brothers. Curious, he opened up the note and read through it.   
'Dear King Boo,  
You've been invited to join in on another fun event hosted by Mario himself; Go Karting! We'll be meeting up at the castle at 12 this afternoon. Hope to see you there!  
\- Mario and Luigi'

King Boo reread the invitation, raising an eyebrow. Go Karting? Well, he supposed it wouldn't hurt, not to mention he wouldn't question how he's even supposed to drive a car. Logic!

Setting the letter down, he left his bedroom and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. As he started to prepare breakfast, he heard the manor's door open. King Boo knew only one person who would visit the manor at such an ungodly hour.

"E.Gadd, I know it's you."

The Scientist followed the King's voice into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, he greeted the head Boo.  
"Morning, I see your up early."

"Well yes, if we're being logical I don't even need to sleep." King Boo's response was sarcastic, and the other just laughed in response. "I know that, what kind of paranormal researcher wouldn't? I'm just stating the obvious, you know." 

"Well, whatever. I'm up because I got a letter, or rather an invitation." The King admitted, sparking E.Gadd's interest. "Oh? To what sort of event? Something ghoulish?" 

Boo couldn't help but roll his eyes. "No, to one of Mario's events. They're racing today."

"Funny." The scientist pulled a letter out of his pocket. "I got the same letter too. It's why I came over here, to see if you were invited as well."

"Well then, seem's they're getting more open about these things. Didn't Link attend one of these before?" King Boo asked, he can vaguely recall seeing said Hylian walking around.

"I think so." King Boo finished serving himself, and sat down next to E.Gadd with his food. "I wouldn't be surprised if they did, i'm pretty sure Mario has a crush on that dude." The scientist joked.

"Wouldn't that be something?" Boo's reply was joking, as he finished and glanced back at the invitation. "Would it be too harsh too soon to kick their asses in racing?" 

"I'd think not, so long as you don't plan on killing them." The professor answered, chuckling. "Competitiveness is part of the game, isn't it? From what I'm sure we've both seen they can pull some pretty nasty tricks!" Boo thought back to some of the matches he's seen-all due to studying his enemies, of course. He recalled the various items racers would use to either boost themselves or knock others back. 

And of course, he found himself vividly remembering a certain plumbers infamous glare. 

"Yeah, they're fucking terrifying alright." He shivered, silently hoping that he wouldn't have to see Luigi's glare again.

"Anyways, you want breakfast?" He asked, changing the subject.  
"Oh, no I'm good." E.Gadd stood up. "Besides, I was about to leave anyway." He picked up his invitation and adjusted his coat. "Hope to see you at the track, Boo." He waved goodbye and started for the door.

"Oh, you will. Until then." King Boo called, watching him go before floating off himself. Besides, he had a few hours to prepare, may as well spend some time studying the possible tracks. Floating over to one of the old televisions, he used a bit of magical assistance to turn on one of the races from previous times. 

As time passed and he watched, King Boo was taking notes of everything. Items, shortcuts, all of the need to know basics others would no doubt try to use as leverage. He did happen to get a couple zoom ins on Luigi's face-although he didn't record it, obviously, the camera was focused on that damn death stare. King Boo had to admit, the green plumber could be pretty intimidating when he wanted to be. Another reason he admired-er...respected him. 

Boo carelessly glanced over at the worn grandfather clock in the room, doing a double take upon realizing the time. He'd be late if he didn't leave now! "Goddamnit, how the hell did time move so fast??" he cursed as he darted for the door and off towards the meeting point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note Queen_0_fluff wrote most of this.


	7. Ghosts can drive too, you know.

King Boo had to admit, it felt weird to be here. 

He'd joined the small yet growing crowd in front of Peach's castle, and was met with quite a few stares. Yeah, he didn't blame them for it since he wasn't exactly nice before, but at the same time if you invite the princess' stalker this shouldn't be the weirdest spectacle.

It felt oddly comforting to see the uneasy but visible smiles the brothers aimed towards him, only further convincing him this whole friendship thing was a great idea. After waiting around a little longer for the remaining stragglers, Mario stepped up to get everyone's attention. 

"Alrighty, everyone! Welcome back to another exciting day of Mario Kart!-IswearI'mnotanarcissist." The crowd chuckled at the hero's poorly hidden comment. "Anyhow, today we've got four fast paced rounds planned, so if everyone's willing to follow me we can get started! Lets-a go!" 

Boo rolled his eyes at the signature catch phrase, following the mob as Mario and Luigi lead them towards what he could assume were the tracks. After a bit of travelling the made it to the first course; Luigi Circuit. "Thought a bit of a warm up would be a good place to start. Your vehicles are already set out." Mario explained, Luigi leading the group as everyone found their car or bike. King Boo found his without much issue, surprised to see it set to his liking.

Hovering over the seat-he was a ghost after all, can't exactly sit- he placed his hands on the wheel and waited for the race to begin. Although it did start to bug him, how exactly was he supposed to drive this thing? Well, as long as it goes it should count, right? He could figure it out, maybe a little magic or possession could help. 

He started to think of a spell, something to help him drive. He didn't get much time, however, as Lakitu started to count down.

"10....9....8"  
King Boo, in a panic, remembered a spell that could help him swap forms. He started to silently mutter the words.

"7...6...5"  
He felt himself change. He grew legs, and he felt hands grasp the steering wheel.

"4...3...2"  
He felt eyes on him. He wasn't surprised, its not everyday you see a humanoid boo, let alone the king.

"1! Go!"  
They were off. King Boo was in 7th place, and he did his best to remain there, despite having very little knowledge about driving.

His eyes were glued to the road, though flitting around at his opponents around him as they came upon the item boxes. He ran though it, a small roulette esque box rolling in front of him before dropping a mushroom into his hand. 'A speed boost? I'll take it.' He thought to himself with a grin, setting it in the slot that was open for the items as his car lurched forward.

He'd passed about two people, both turning with stunned expressions at the new appearance while he merely waved at 'em with a grin. Things were going pretty well for the first match, and if he kept this up he'd end up in a pretty respectable 5th. As much as he'd love to win and stun them all, he admittingly wasn't used to this at all, and was just waiting for something to go wrong.

King Boo's suspicions were right, as he felt himself swerve off the road. 'What the hell?' He turned around to see not only had slipped on a banana peel, but 4 people passed him. 'Great' he thought as he guided the car back to the road. Checking his place, he saw he was in 9th place. 'Fuck.'

He did his best to catch up, but in the end he'd finished the race in his original 7th standing. "It's a start." he muttered to himself as he slowed down. The group pulled over and got out to stand by Mario once more, but even though they were focused on the plumbers words he felt some eyes linger on him. 

Mario guided the group off to the next track, assuring them their vehicles will be waiting for them there. As Boo half walked, half floated along he found himself bumping into someone-odd feeling, since that wasn't usually a problem. "Ack, sorry-" The other apologized, Boo immediately recognizing as Luigi. "No, it's my fault, really." The two paused for a moment, just staring at each other awkwardly before Boo broke it. 

"We'd better get going, you know. Don't wanna fall behind." The humanoid boo suggested, and despite the familiarity Luigi seemed to momentarily not recognize him. "Yeah, uh...I'll meet everyone there, I left something at the track." The plumber assured, gaze following King Boo as he left to rejoin the group. He didn't expect that at all, both the new look and his weird reaction. Chalking it up to simple surprise, Luigi grabbed what he was after and rushed off to the next course. 

The following few races went similarly, though Boo found himself getting closer and closer to the winners circle. He'd even found enjoyment in the-good natured- rivalry that he and Luigi sparked up. They'd look for any chance to slow the other down, cracking the odd joke as one passed the other, and genuinely enjoying friendly competition. 

Although he did find himself staring into the unforgiving gaze of the death stare more than once.

After the final race, Mario gathered everybody back at Peach's castle to announce the winners. He held three trophies, one for first, second and third place. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Mario to announce the winners.

"In third place," Mario began, "we have Toad!". The audience began clapping, and Boo noticed that Mario's smile seemed to widen as he handed Toad the trophy. The king even swore he saw the italian man blush a little. Mario shook Toad's hand, and the small mushroom man went to stand on the third place pedestal.

"In Second place," Mario picked up the second trophy, "we have Daisy!" The princess picked up the front of her dress and ran up to collect her trophy. She smiled as she shook Mario's hand, and waved to someone in the cheering audience as she made her way to the second place pedestal. 

"In First place." The audience quieted down, and everyone seemed to hold their breath. "Is Luigi!" The green man cheered, and ran up to get the trophy. King Boo felt a strange sense of...pride? He didn't understand it, but, to his confusion, he liked it.


	8. Maybe we could hang out, or something-

The crowd was dissipating, still eagerly chatting about the day's events. Boo was among the stragglers, having been stopped time and time again for various questions about his 'new look'. The king rolled his eyes, they acted as though he was remaining like this forever. Of course not, he never used this form before and god knows it still wasn't comfortable. He'd change back when he got home, better to not gain the curious attention of his fellow boos. 

As he was heading off towards the valley, he heard his name being called. Turning to look, King Boo was pleasantly surprised to find Luigi standing before him, grinning. "Hey, congrats on the win Luigi. You're pretty good at racing." He complimented with a smile of his own, for once feeling a burst of courage to speak. "Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself."

Luigi walked alongside him as they made their way deeper into the Valley. "So...I don't wanna pry but...where'd this come from?" Luigi casually asked, though he noticed his own hint of a stutter as he spoke. "Ah, well...I've been able to do this for awhile, but I just never felt the need. First time using it actually, why?" Boo looked down to his companion, who surprisingly seemed to get...embarrassed? He didn't know, the colour in his face was one he didn't see often. "No reason-! I was...just curious. It's interesting, in a good way of course." 

Luigi was surprised as his own behaviour. He really didn't want to insult the boo, of course, but for once the words didn't seem to want to come to him. He looked good, Luigi had to admit. King Boo seemed to laugh a little awkwardly, "I'm...glad you like it Luigi. But I'm not gonna keep this form for much longer, not really used to it. That'll take time." The brother thought for a moment, before with a small grin he chirps "So kind of like your driving skills?" 

"Hey! Rude-" King Boo laughed alongside the other, and the awkwardness seemed to lesson as they approached the old Mansion. "Well...it was nice seeing you Luigi. You sure you can make it back on your own?" King Boo asked. "Hey, I'll be fine! I'm not that scared-" Luigi argued, his point being rendered useless as a sudden rumble of thunder made him jump.

"Scared or not, looks like a storms rolling in. If you go now you might get caught in it." King Boo observed. The sky was darkening quickly, swallowing up the stars and even the glow of the Dark moon. Lightning could be seen within the sea of clouds, ready to strike with the incoming rain. "Oh god, I'm going to get soaked, and no doubt Mario's going to freak." Luigi muttered. "Hey, calm down...if you want you can wait it out here-" King Boo offered before he could stop himself. Luigi gave him a surprised look, and he scrambled to continue.

"Look, I know you hate that place, and your terrified of ghosts...but it is closer than your place, and it won't be for long either. We could just hang around, you know?" There was a moment of silence as Luigi seemed to think, broken only by the reminder of the storm. "...Well, I don't have much of a choice, and I wouldn't mind spending a bit more time with you." King Boo held back a grin of excitement as Luigi nodded, "Yeah, if your okay with it then I'll wait it out here."

King Boo smiled down at Luigi, and opened the door, stepping aside to give the plumber room to enter, "Lets get inside before it starts pouring, then." Luigi smiled up at King Boo, and entered the mansion, the ghost following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff mostly wrote this chapter (I did the end). All credit goes to her :p


	9. Soup time

King Boo led Luigi down to the kitchen, and ordered the Boos to start preparing some soup. Luigi, at first, denied any, claiming that he was fine and he didn't want to have food be wasted on him. King Boo persisted, of course, telling Luigi that "he was his guest," and "he needed it after the race." After a couple minutes of small bickering, Luigi caved. Now the plumber was sitting at King Boo's table, making small talk with the King, waiting for some soup.

"It's been awhile since you've been here, hasn't it?" King Boo commented idly, and Luigi nodded in agreement. A shiver went through him, of course, when he recalled said times and the stress he'd be under. "Of course, back then it wasn't so pleasant, huh? But...I can assure you now that you're alright. No ghost here is going to harm you or even scare you." 

Luigi felt a sense of surprise at the promise, but relief flooded through him as well. It was nice of the other to look out for him like that. He smiled at the boo, who returned the expression wholeheartedly. "I appreciate that, King Boo. Thank you." The two ceased the conversation for a moment as a smaller boo in a chef's hat came wandering in with two bowls of soup. "Boo-n appetite!" It cackled at its own pun, setting the plates down before diving into the floor. The king rolled his eyes, looking to Luigi. "Well, not everything changes around here. Boo puns are kind of our thing."

Luigi giggled at the pun. "I don't mind, Mario used to make a lot of shitty puns when we were kids- still does, actually." The Italian took a bite of soup, making an 'mmm' sound with his mouth. "This is delicious!" he said as he swallowed another bite, "My compliments to the chef."  
He took another bite as King Boo laughed,   
"Yes, they are very talented."   
They spent the rest of the night like that, having pleasant conversation whilst walking around the mansion, until it was time for Luigi to leave.  
King Boo escorted the man to the door, and gave him his goodbyes.  
"I assume you'll be coming back, yes?"  
"Of course!" Luigi responded, "I would love to!"   
The king felt relief at the promise of another meetup. He waved goodbye as Luigi left, closing the door and silently preparing himself for the next time the Plumber came by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So so sorry for the long wait- we've been dealing with quarantine and whatnot.
> 
> I also hate to say this: but we're going on a hiatus. This doesn't mean we'll never finish the fic- it just means we're offically taking time away from it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!  
> -Red

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If anything seems odd, im on mobile and im still pretty new to A03, so forgive me.


End file.
